Inside and Out
by Jen2261
Summary: Quinn's cousin that transfers to McKinley High is not what anyone suspects and turns everyone's world upside down. He also helps Quinn deal with her internal issues while he struggles to deal with his own. WARNINGS INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay this is something that popped into my head while I wait for my laptop to be fixed to update Bad Romance. It's very different from that story and while it is still based around Faberry, it also as a leading 3rd OC character. The single line means a time gap, the double line means a different character's POV. :)  
**

**Warning: This fic deals with homosexuality, gender-idenity, FTM: Trans-sexuality ect. If any of this offends you then please do not read. This is rated T for now but there may be some M content later. You will get another warning before then however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the character mentioned that are not OCs.**

**Inside and Out**

"Quinn are you okay?"

The blonde nodded and flashed a small smile to Mercedes, who just narrowed her eyes.

"Oh you are so not okay. Spill it. What's wrong?" Santana said with a smirk. Quinn knew the latina was only curious because Quinn was resultantly to let any of them know what she was worried about. Santana needed as much dirt on her that she could get so she could climb her way back up to the top of the pyramid. Quinn would be damned if she let that happen.

"We're probably going to get a new Glee club member tomorrow." Quinn admitted, grabbing the attention of the rest of the group who hadn't been paying attention.

"Seriously? Who?" Finn asked with a smile from the other side of the room.

"My cousin who transferred from Pennsylvania, starting tomorrow." Quinn said chewing her bottom lip.

"Can she sing?" Rachel asked with a wide grin.

"Why so you can send her to a crack house?" Mercedes mumbled under her breath, earning a glare from the brunette.

"Yes and it's a he. He can sing pretty good actually." Quinn shrugged, then rolled her eyes as Rachel squealed. Oh for heavens sake.

"Is he cute?" Mercedes said with a wiggle of her eyebrow. Quinn laughed and shook her head.

"How would she even answer that? That's her cousin." Tina said nudging Mercedes in the arm.

"I didn't even know you had a cousin." Puck said frowning.

"I didn't tell you everything when we were together, if that's what you want to call it." Quinn snapped, ignoring the scoff from Santana. "Yes I have a cousin. My dad has a younger brother."

"So what's his name?" Sam asked leaning forward in his seat next to her.

"Its Eli… Short for um…Elijah."

"He sounds cute. I don't know any ugly guys with the name Elijah. You should get me the hookup girl." Mercedes said with a smile.

"Not if I get to him first Wheezy!" Santana said with a smirk as Quinn rolled her eyes. There was no way in hell she was letting Santana anywhere near her cousin.

"Not a chance S. Besides there's something you should know about Eli, he's different." Quinn confessed.

"Different like how? Like Artie?" Finn asked frowning.

"No."

"Like Becky?" Brittany asked.

"No."

"Like me?"

"Dude what's wrong with you? Besides a few loose screws in that brain of yours?" Puck asked smirking, flicking Sam on the head.

"I have Dyslexia remember?" Sam said then turned back to Quinn who shook her head.

"Well then different how?" Tina asked frowning.

"Is he gay?" Kurt asked smiling. Quinn pondered the question for a minute before shaking her head.

"No he's not gay. He definitely dates girls." Quinn said nodding.

"Then what the hell are you trying to say Juno?" Santana snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm not pregnant anymore so that doesn't even work." Quinn rolled her eyes just as Mr. Schue walked into the room. The group groaned but turned their attention to the teacher. Quinn would just have to let them all find out on their own exactly what she was talking about.

* * *

Quinn sighed as she searched through her locker and pulled out her History book. She hadn't seen her cousin at all yet, in fact she wasn't even sure if he had arrived yet. No one had mentioned anything to her about seeing him like she had expected. It wasn't hard to figure out the relation since they did share the same last name.

"Quinn!" Quinn spun around as Kurt hurried over to her with a wide smile. He stopped next to her locker with his hand on his hip, shaking his head.

"What?" Quinn asked clearly confused as she looked down at her cheerios uniform. Did she spill something on herself or something.

"I thought you told me your cousin wasn't gay."

"He's not." Quinn said frowning.

"Are you sure? Because the Elijah Fabray I just had French with had my gaydar going haywire. Which by the way, he is totally cute." Kurt said smiling.

"Trust me Kurt, he's not gay." Quinn said smiling as she shut her locker and turned to head for her class with Kurt following. "Besides I thought you were talking to that Blaine kid from that all-boys school."

"Blaine and I are just friends. We already went through hell last year when Rachel decided it was a good idea to date the enemy. Therefore, at least until Sectionals is over I am completely single." Kurt said grinning as Quinn stopped in front of her class.

"If you say so Kurt but like I said before. Elijah is NOT gay. Trust me when I say I am positive okay? You'll see in Glee later on today." Quinn assured him before walking into her class, leaving him pouting in the hallway. Well at least she knew Elijah was here already. She was just happy that Glee was next period so she wouldn't have to worry about anyone else coming up to her about him again.

* * *

When Quinn walked into the choir room the next period she immediately rolled her eyes. Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Mike and Artie were all huddled up and giggling. Well Artie and Mike were just looking uncomfortable so she had a pretty good guess what the conversation was about.

"So he is a cutie!" Mercedes said as soon as she saw Quinn take a seat next to Brittany in the second row. Quinn rolled her eyes but didn't respond as Mr. Schuster walked in.

"What's going on?" he asked looking at the group to the left all huddled up. Before anyone could answer the door opened and a boy walked into the room. Quinn smiled and heard Kurt whisper something before Mercedes and Tina gasped.

"Is this Glee Club?" the boy asked scanning the group. When his eyes fell upon Quinn he smiled as she waved.

"Yes it is. Can I help you?" Mr. Schuster asked smiling.

"Um hi. I'm Elijah Fabray, Quinn's cousin. I just moved here and was wondering if I could try out?" the boy said holding out his hand for Will to shake.

"Damn Q! Wanky!" Santana said with a smirk. Quinn reached past Brittany to shove her in the shoulder which earned her a glare in return.

"Oh! Nice to meet you Elijah. I'm Will Schuster. Quinn didn't tell us she had a cousin coming." Will said with a smile, shaking the boys hand.

"Actually she did Mr. Schue." Finn said smiling.

"Yeah it was yesterday before you got here." Rachel said nodding. Will frowned as a few snickers echoed through the room.

"Oh. Well anyway we would love for you to try out. Do you already have a song prepared?" Will asked and Elijah nodded, running his hands through his short blonde hair with black streaks.

"Yeah. Actually I was going to sing Fireflies by Owl City?" Eli said dropping his book bag next to the piano. Will nodded and took a seat with a smile.

"Go for it."

Elijah took a deep breath and turned around to the guy at the sound board, nodding to give him the okay to start. He waited for the first counts to play through with his eyes closed before beginning the song.

Everyone listened with a smile, a few nods and mumbles of approval echoing through the room. When he got to the bridge Quinn unconsciously joined in, earning a smile from Elijah and a surprised look from everyone else. By the time he began the second verse Quinn had jumped up, pulling Brittany with her and moved to the center of the room behind Elijah to sing along and dance. Soon the rest of the club was up dancing and cheering. When the song finally ended Will smiled and stood up clapping.

"Welcome to New Directions Elijah!" he said, as another round of cheers went throughout the room. Quinn smiled and pulled her cousin into a hug before everyone broke apart to head back to their seats. Quinn felt bad that she was already sitting between Brittany and Puck but Elijah didn't seem to mind as he quickly took a seat in the front next to Rachel.

"I'm so glad to have you apart of New Directions Elijah. While the song you chose was not very challenging in the least I think your voice complimented it very well. Although I have to say you were a little flat at the beginning and the middle you seemed-"

"Okay motor mouth! Geez don't scare him off already." Santana said rolling her eyes. Puck and Quinn snickered as Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her eyes back to Mr. Schuster. Elijah just smiled politely. The rest of the rehearsal went by pretty quickly and normally with Mr. Schuster suggesting all these out-of-date songs to perform at Sectionals while everyone else disagreed. When the bell rang Quinn quickly leapt out of her seat and practically on top of Elijah.

"Woah! Q!" Elijah said with a smile as he eased her hands from his neck and turned around to face her with a smile.

"I can't believe you're here! I haven't seen you since…" Quinn trailed off with a frown that made Elijah laugh as he pulled her into a proper hug.

"Since we were 13." Elijah said shaking his head as he pulled away. Quinn sighed and nodded. She still hated her dad for telling her she wasn't allowed to play with Elijah anymore back then because his feelings were 'wrong and inhumane.'

"Yeah. So what made you come back?" Quinn asked as she waited for him to pick up his book bag as everyone else cleared out of the choir room.

"You of course. I missed you Quinn. I would have came back earlier but I knew your dad wouldn't have let me see you. Then I heard through the grapevine that someone had got knocked up and kicked out of the house. Do I even want to know that story?" Elijah asked as they walked out the room. Quinn winced and shook her head. She didn't feel like digging up those memories again. Right now she was too happy to see her cousin again.

"I'll tell you another time." Elijah nodded, satisfied with the answer as he pulled his schedule out of his pocket. "By the way. What is with the clothes?"

Elijah looked down at his clothes and shrugged. He was wearing long baggy jeans and a long t-shirt that looked a few sizes too big for his frame. "Its comfortable. Besides the shirt really helps with… well you know."

Quinn nodded, understanding completely as she watched him squint at his schedule. "What's your next class?" she asked smiling, looking over at his schedule.

"English Literature with Mr. Johansen?"

"Oh that's upstairs. I have that 2nd period. What lunch do you have?"

"Lunch B."

"Great. So do the rest of us, by rest of us I mean the rest of Glee Club so I'll see you later!" Quinn said with a smile before waving and heading towards her Honors Pre-Calculus class.

"You're cousin is hot Q!" Santana said with a smirk as Quinn took her usual seat next to Santana, in front of Tina.

"Yeah but there's just something about him. He's cute in a… I don't know. A weird kind of way." Tina said frowning.

"What like a 'I want to fuck him' kind of way?" Santana asked rolling her eyes.

"Hands off S and I mean it. Stick with Puck." Quinn warned with narrowed eyes. Santana matched her glare with a smirk.

"Like your threats scare me. You know I always get what I want, and I want your cousin."

"Oh like you wanted to be captain of the cheerios?" Quinn snapped back with a laugh. Santana growled.

"Which I had until your ass sold me out!"

"Okay guys chill." Tina whispered as the teacher walked stood up to get the classes' attention. Quinn and Santana exchanged glares before both turning to the front of the class.

* * *

"So how have your classes been so far?" Quinn asked as she, Santana and Brittany took a seat across from Elijah.

"They've been good. I'm pretty sure I'll breeze my way through them. I told them I should be in honors classes but that foreign principle dude you guys have ignored me I guess. I'm in geometry and biology."

"I took those freshman year." Santana said taking a bite from her salad.

"Are you going to talk to your teachers?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nah. Why mess up a good thing? Besides thanks to Glee I know a few people in the classes. Kurt is in my French class, Brittany's in my geometry class…" he said flashing a smile at the other blonde.

"Yeah Eli totally helped me draw a hot triangle today." Brittany said nodding.

"An acute triangle." Eli corrected smiling, finding Brittany's clueless personality interesting.

"Yeah that. Which is stupid since they're not cute at all."

"and I have Rachel Berry in my Literature class. She's cool." Elijah said. Santana spit the milk she had been drinking across the table, barely missing Elijah as Quinn coughed on her water.

"Are you guys okay?" Elijah asked grabbing a napkin to wipe up the milk Santana had spit out all over the table.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say Rachel Berry was cool?" Santana asked staring at the boy as if he had three heads. Elijah frowned but nodded.

"Yeah why?"

"Rachel? Eli listen to me, there's no way that you can be friends with Rachel. That's like reputation suicide." Quinn shook her head.

"Wait I'm confused. She's in Glee Club so aren't you guys all friends with her?"

Santana coughed. "Please! As if I could ever be cool with Rupaul."

"Rupaul?"

"It's a nickname the school uses for Rachel." Quinn explained.

"Yeah along with Man-hands, Treasure trail, and Stubbles." Santana explained with a shrug as Elijah frowned.

"That's mean. Why would you guys do that?"

"Because we're cheerios! Hel-LO!" Santana said as if it was the most obvious thing in the word.

"Coach Sylvester says we're supposed to because we're on the roof and she's in the basement." Brittany said shrugging. Elijah opened his mouth to ask what she meant but Quinn waved her off.

"She means that's just the way it is. Rachel is a loser and we're popular. What do the popular kids do? We make fun of the losers. It keeps the school hierarchy in order." she explained.

"But those names are mean and derogatory. Bullying shouldn't ever be okay, school hierarchy or not. That's why there's so many teen suicides now because no one stands up to bullies. You're no better than the same jerks I had to deal with at my middle school Quinn." Elijah said standing up. He grabbed his tray and dumped it before walking out the cafeteria leaving Quinn speechless and staring after him.

"What was that about?" Santana asked frowning. Quinn turned to her and sighed. She knew but she shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't. That wasn't something she was ready to talk to anyone about yet.

* * *

Elijah was furious. Sure he hadn't seen Quinn since they were barely teenagers but she knew what he had went through during his years in middle school and freshman year of high school. They had kept in touch through letters and she was the only one that truly knew what he was going through. He had expressed in multiple letters what ridicule and teasing he had went through with trying to be himself in school. That was part of the reason that he had transferred to McKinley, to hopefully get a fresh start and be closer to his cousin. He definitely didn't want to be close to this Quinn Fabray, someone who just bullied people because it was what was expected.

Elijah was heading towards the parking lot towards his car when he passed the choir room. He recognized the song immediately and turned around to look in the window. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Rachel standing at the piano, Brad playing beside her as she sang the familiar lyrics. Didn't Quinn say the whole Glee club had B lunch? Why wasn't Rachel eating lunch? Before he could think, Elijiah was pushing open the door and walking inside.

"The moon glows, the river flows but I die… without you." Rachel sang, her back to Elijah.

"The world revives…" Elijah sang with a smile. Rachel quickly spun around with shock written across her face but of course didn't falter in her timing, singing the next line expertly.

"Colors renew."

"But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue." They sang in unison. Elijah smiled as Rachel touched Brad's shoulder and he stopped playing. She said something quietly to him as Elijah walked towards them. The pianist nodded before standing and walking from the room. Rachel cleared her throat and smiled at him.

"Um hi…" she said uneasily.

"Hi. You're voice is amazing." Elijah said with a smile as he walked to the other side of the piano and leaned against it, facing the brunette. Rachel smiled and straightened her clothes as she blushed.

"Um thank you. I have to say I'm rather impressed that you know the musical RENT." Rachel sad with a smile. Elijah shrugged.

"Of course. It's one of my favorite musicals, right behind Phantom and WICKED."

Rachel's eyes widened and Elijah laughed a little.

"What? Does it surprise you that I'm a broadway fan?"

"Well yes. I mean I'm not even sure Quinn even knows what a Tony award is, let alone a broadway fan. I just figured…"

"You just figured we were just alike since we were cousins?" Elijah asked cradling his chin on his hand.

Rachel nodded and Elijah shook his head.

"No. I will admit we have a lot of similar traits but I'm much more open-minded then she is. In fact I think we're a lot different from each other than I originally thought." he said with a sigh.

"Oh. Well I wouldn't know. I mean Quinn, Santana and Brittany don't like me very much." Rachel said staring at her feet.

"Yeah I noticed. Why is that?" Elijah asked frowning. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know. It just the way it's always been. I will admit that Quinn was rather tolerant during her pregnancy but its seems she reverted back to old ways of calling me names and making my school life miserable. Santana's never liked me and Brittany pretty much does whatever they say."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"You know, that guy you were sitting by in Glee Club today. Freakishly tall with the goofy expression on his face?"

"Oh you mean Finn? Yes well he's not my boyfriend. We were together but we realized that we worked better as friends and broke it off a few weeks ago. I'm single." Rachel said sighing.

"Oh. Well he must not have been much of a boyfriend if he let you go." Elijah said smiling. Rachel looked up and smiled a little. "But um anyway…" he continued, standing up straight and clearing his throat. "..why aren't you in lunch?"

"Oh I've already eaten. I usually spend my lunch period in here practicing."

"You take music very seriously huh?" Elijah asked walking around the piano and taking a seat on the bench. Rachel nodded and stood up straight with a smile.

"Yes I do. It is the most important thing in my life, aside from my dads of course. I plan to become a star and take Broadway by storm. My goal is to play Eponine in Les Miz, Elphaba in WICKED and if I can get it revived, Maureen in RENT. I'm having my dad contact some people so it's already in motion." Rachel said nodding as Elijah chuckled.

"So it's safe to say you're also a very big Idina Menzel fan as well?"

Rachel grinned. "Yes! Very much so. In fact some people say we look alike," she said with much pride in her voice that had Elijah grinning. He tilted his head to the side a little and nodded.

"I can definitely see that, although you two have a different facial structure. Her face is a little more angular." he said turning to the piano to lightly run his fingers across the keys.

"Oh. Do you play the piano?" Rachel asked as he pressed on a button a stray note echoed through the room. Elijah smiled and shook his head.

"No but I do play the drums." he said standing up and making his way over to the drum set. "Would you like to see?"

"I'd love to." Rachel said with a grin, standing in front of the drum set with her hands behind her back. She waited patiently as Elijah picked up the sticks and settled himself until he was more comfortable. He flashed her a smile before he began banging out a simple beat on the drums. Rachel clapped when he was done and he stood and bowed.

"That was great. How long have you been playing?" Rachel asked him as he set the sticks down and moved from behind the drums. He shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"For about 2 years now. I wanted to play when I was younger but my parents wouldn't let me."

Rachel frowned. "Why?"

Elijah shrugged again. "Its just the way they were. They told me there were more important things than playing the drums and wanting to become a rock star."

"What about now? Obviously you can play now. Did they change their mind?"

"No. I just don't live with them anymore." Elijah said walking back over to the piano.

"Really? Who do you live with now?" Rachel asked, letting her curiosity get the best of her. She knew she was being nosey but she couldn't help it.

"Do you play any instruments?" Elijah asked looking over at her with a smile. Rachel knew he was avoiding the question but decided to let it go. It really wasn't her place anyway.

"Yes as a matter of fact. I play the guitar." she said with a smile. Elijah nodded with an impressed look.

"I heard it was hard to learn. I never had the patience to learn so I just stuck with my drums. Are you the only one in the group that plays?"

"Oh no. Artie, Sam and Noah all play the guitar as well." Rachel said sitting down on the piano bench with a smile.

Elijah furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait. Who's Noah?"

"Oh Puck. His first name is Noah but everyone calls him Puck for his last name. Puckerman. The one with the Mohawk?" Rachel asked. She was going to mention him being the one that got Quinn pregnant but she didn't know how much Elijah knew about that it wasn't her place to tell him anything.

"Oh right. So am I the only drummer?"

Rachel smiled and shook her head. "No. Finn plays as well. Tina and Kurt also play the piano."

"Wow. This group is full of musicians. It sounds like I'll fit right in." Elijah said and smiled just as the bell rang, signaling the end of their lunch period. Elijah reached down and shouldered his book bag.

"What class do you have next?" Rachel asked grabbing her books from on top of the piano, hoping to walk with him. Elijah dug his schedule out of his pocket and smiled.

"Art. What about you?"

"I have honors Trig." she said with a pout, making Elijah chuckle. "We're in opposite directions so I guess I'll see you later?"

Elijah smiled as he stepped past Rachel. "Hopefully. See you later Rachel." he said with a wave and headed down the hall. Rachel waved with a smile before practically skipping down the hall to her math class.

Elijah walked into room 130 and glanced around the room. He sighed when he saw the blonde waving and slowly made his way towards her, dropping into the seat next to her.

"I'm glad we have at least one class together besides Glee." Quinn said with a smile, that quickly disappeared when she saw Elijah didn't return it. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you guys like Rachel? Is it just because you're not supposed to or do you have a valid reason?" Elijah asked dropping his book bag on the floor and reaching down to take out a notebook and pencil.

"We're still on that? Just let it go Eli, its really not that big of a deal." Quinn said sighing as she put her head down.

"Yes it is because I don't understand. She seems like a genuinely nice person to me."

"We are talking about Stubb… I mean Rachel right? Rachel Berry? The conceited Glee Club star that never shuts up and uses any chance she can get to take the spotlight? Where do you get nice anywhere out of that?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Have you ever actually talked to her or are you going on assumptions? I just spent practically the entire lunch period with her and she was honestly not bad at all. Sure she can be a little nosey sometimes and self-absorbed but I think that may be just her need for attention."

"My point exactly. She has a constant need for attention. If she doesn't get it she goes to extreme lengths to ensure that she does."

"Everyone has their flaws Quinn, you just have to learn to overlook them." Elijah said shaking his head as the teacher walked into the room. He listened silently until the teacher instructed him to stand up. He introduced himself to the class and handed the completed papers he had missed to the teacher before taking his seat.

"You had completed work already?" Quinn whispered after he had retaken his seat.

"Yeah I picked everything up yesterday afternoon when I came to talk to all of my teachers and the principal about the name thing." he said. Realization passed over Quinn's face and she nodded in understanding before turning back around in her seat. Elijah spent most of the class zoning in and out before he heard the bell ring and grabbed his things, walking out the room with Quinn close behind.

"So what do you think of William McKinley High so far?" the female blonde asked as Elijah lead the way to his locker. He shrugged as he entered the combination and opened it.

"Its okay so far but its only my first day. The first day of Sandlewood high was okay too and you know how that turned out." he warned as she winced and nodded. He quickly stuffed his book bag in his locker before slamming it shut.

"Aren't you going to take anything to your last class?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow. Elijah shrugged as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Why? I have gym and I know where that is. It's kinda hard to miss."

Quinn's eyes widened in horror. "You have gym this semester?"

Elijah nodded as Quinn shook her head. "Why?"

"Brittany has it too. They're swimming right now." she said and panic appeared on Elijah's face.

"So what if I don't swim? Do I fail?" he asked biting the inside of his cheek. Quinn shook her head.

"I don't know. I've always swam. You're going to have to ask the teacher. Maybe you can do an essay or something to make up for it." Quinn said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Elijah took a deep breath and nodded. Quinn opened her mouth to say something else when she noticed the brunette heading their way.

"Hello Elijah! Quinn." Rachel said nodding to the cheerio. Quinn sneered but Elijah turned around with a smile, ignoring his cousin.

"Hi Rachel. Where are you headed?"

"Unfortunately I have gym next which is why I am carrying my book bag. We are in the middle of swimming." Rachel said sighing as Elijah's grin grew wider.

"Get lost Berry. I'm trying to have a conversation with my cousin." Quinn snapped. Rachel opened her mouth but Elijah quickly moved Quinn's hand from his shoulder and shook his head.

"I'll see you later Quinn. Come on Rachel." he said smiling and heading towards the gym. Rachel exchanged a sheepish look with Quinn, who glared at her, then hurried after Elijah. She had just caught up with him as he opened the doors to gym.

"The pool is that way. We usually just head straight for the swim locker rooms which are that way." Rachel pointed out. Elijah nodded and gulped as he followed closely behind her. She smiled and waved before heading towards the girl's locker room. Elijah took a deep breath and was about to pull open the door to the boy's before it opened and the gym teacher Mr. Barnhart walked out. Elijah gasped and took a step back.

"Eli there you are. I was waiting for you. Look we're swimming today and I'm not sure what your feelings on that is exactly, but if you're uncomfortable you can sit out and just write a 4 page essay on the importance of working out and eating healthy. We should be done in the pool in about another 3 weeks so it'll be due then." Mr. Barnhart said smiling. Elijah exhaled and nodded with a smile.

"That sounds good Mr. Barnhart. Thank you."

"No problem. I didn't know how comfortable you'd be with this. Come on you can sit the sidelines with me if you want," the teacher said, motioning towards a far door. Elijah nodded and followed the taller man through the door into the pool area. They both took a seat at a desk in a corner and it didn't take long before the locker rooms began emptying and kids were jumping in the water. Elijah wiped the sweat from his face and smiled as he watched the kids bound around in the pool.

"Do you usually just let them do whatever?" Elijah asked turning back to the teacher.

"No. They do warm up and swim or run a few laps for about ten minutes then as long as they stay in the pool until I blow the whistle they get full points." he said writing on his clipboard and glancing up. Elijah figured he must have been taking attendance.

"Elijah!" Elijah turned around at the sound of his name and smiled as Rachel waved to him from the other side of the pool. She was wearing a long white t-shirt and it looked like she had on a black bikini on underneath. He raised his hand to wave when he saw the blonde sneak up behind her.

"Rachel! Look out!" he yelled. She frowned and whipped around just as Brittany picked her up and jumped into the pool. Elijah watched in horror as they both came back up for air a few seconds later. Brittany was laughing and Rachel was coughing. He was about to ask Mr. Barnhart why he didn't stop the obvious bullying when Rachel screamed.

"Brittany! I hate when you do that!" Rachel said splashing the blonde who laughed and splashed her back. Elijah smiled as a splash war broke out before Brittany disappeared under the water then came back up with Rachel on her shoulders, the brunette screaming before being thrown back into the water. He was slightly confused. He was pretty sure Brittany didn't like Rachel yet they were both laughing and wrestling in the water right now like they were the best of friends. When the final boy dove into the water Mr. Barnhart stood up and blew his whistle, earning the attention of the class.

"First things first, we have a new student. This is Elijah Fabray," he said motioning to the blonde who stood up and waved. "he's from Pennsylvania. He's not going to be swimming due to some medical issues though so no throwing him into the pool. Second, line up so we can begin laps." he ordered blowing his whistle again as the group dispersed to line against the wall, half in the deep end and half in a shallow. Elijah figured the ones in the shallow end didn't know how to swim. Rachel and Brittany were both in the deep end, giggling with each other.

* * *

"Why cant you swim?" Elijah jumped and whipped around with wide eyes to face the short brunette who was running a towel through her hair.

"Holy shit Rachel. Don't do that. You almost gave me heart attack!" Elijah said holding his chest, trying to catch his breath. Rachel frowned.

"Sorry. But why can't you swim?" Rachel asked again, stuffing the towel into her book bag before pulling it up into a ponytail. Elijah shook his head and stuffed a few more books into his book bag.

"Just some medical issues" he said shrugging and shutting his locker.

"What kind of medical issues?" Rachel asked looking him up and down. He seemed completely fine to her. He raised his eyebrow, much in the same way Quinn does, as he looked at her. She sure was nosey.

"I'm allergic to Chlorine," he said simply with a shrug. "I break out in hives and have to go to the hospital so I just don't swim."

"Oh. Well that must be terrible since swimming seems to be a very enjoyable sport and relaxation method for many people" she said with a nod.

"Um yeah. Sure." he said unsure of how to respond. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Rachel."

Elijah was half way down the hall when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned around as Rachel hurried up to him.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over today and hang out?" she asked biting her lip. Elijah studied her for a moment. She seemed extremely nervous about asking him and he guessed it had a big part to do with anyone else she asked would turn her down without a second thought.

"I'm sorry Rachel I can't. I just moved here and I have some stuff to do today." he said as he saw her deflate as she nodded. "But can I take a rain check? We can hang out another time for sure."

"Really?" she asked as her eyes lit up and he laughed.

"Yeah really. Give me your phone." he said holding out his hand. She reached into her book bag and produced a pink bedazzled phone. He took it and handed her his blackberry as he quickly saved his number in her phone.

"I'm not sure how to work it so I just dialed my number." Rachel said handing him back the phone as he handed her hers. He looked at the phone for a minute and nodded.

"I've got it. So I'll text you later or you can text me. I'll see you tomorrow." he said with a smile before turning and walking away. He walked out the doors and pulled his mp3 player from his pocket, putting in the earbuds. He was just about to press play when he heard a car horn. He turned around when he saw Quinn pulling up next to him.

"Where's your car?" Quinn asked frowning.

"Muffler fell off. I have to pick it up later today." he said with a shrug about to begin walking again.

"Wait! Hey do you want to come over and have dinner with me and my mom?" Quinn asked smiling.

"No that's okay. I still have some stuff to unpack at home." Elijah said shaking his head before turning to walk again.

"Eli come on. Do you really want to go home alone? What are you going to eat?" Quinn called and Elijah turned around and hurried over to her car.

"Will you stop being so loud and I'm fine. I'll order pizza or something. Don't worry about me I told you."

"Elijah…"

"Quinn I'm fine. I knew you were going to do this when I came here and you promised you wouldn't. I've been on my own for 2 years now. I know how to take care of myself." Elijah assured her. Quinn sighed and nodded.

"Fine but at least let me give you a ride?" Quinn asked. Elijah sighed but walked around the car and climbed in. Quinn smiled and pulled out of the parking lot, taking a right.

"So how did gym go?" Quinn asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Good actually. Mr. Barnhart knows my situation and told me I could write an essay to make up for it. Of course Rachel did ask why I couldn't swim though."

Quinn rolled her eyes. Did Rachel have to know everything? Stupid question, of course she did. "What did you tell her?"

"That I was allergic to Chlorine. So if anyone asks you that's the story." Elijah said as Quinn pulled up to the apartment complex.

"Okay." she said as Elijah opened the door and climbed out. "Eli you know my mom is a different person without my dad. She knows your situation and she doesn't judge you so if you need anything you-"

"Thanks Quinn and I know, but I don't need anything okay? If I do I'll let you know. Tell Aunt Judy I said thank you as well. I'll see you tomorrow." he said shutting the door with a smile. Quinn waited until he had pulled out his keys and opened the door before pulling away.

Elijah sighed and turned on the light as he shut the door behind him, locking it. He dropped his book bag next to the door and stepped over the boxes before heading towards the bathroom. He quickly turned on the light and pulled his shirt over his head as he stared at himself in the mirror. He hated this part but it was too uncomfortable to withstand anymore. He wished he didn't have to do so much on his own then maybe he wouldn't have to do this everyday.

He sighed and reached behind his back, unlatching the bandage and gently weaving it around his body. He sighed in relief as the pain disappeared as the band loosened. When it was completely gone he wrapped it up and set it on the sink before quickly reaching down to pick his shirt up off the floor, pulling it over his head. He didn't want to even look at them. He turned back to the mirror and winced at the two lumps now refusing to let his shirt fall straight down his chest. Clenching his fists he slammed the light off and walked back into the living room. Once again, like every night, Elijah became Elizabeth again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but this story kinda takes a backseat to my other one. Not to mention the chapters are a lot longer and its harder to write. I'll try not to make the updates this far in between anymore though. A month is kind of pushing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the non-OC's mentioned.**

"Hello?" Rachel called out as she closed the door behind her, setting her book bag against the wall. She was hoping she had beat her father home or else…

"Hey sweetheart how was…" Leroy trailed off as he walked into the foyer, his smile turning to a frown. Rachel spun around and looked up at him nervously, biting her bottom lip. She knew what was coming before he even opened his mouth.

"H-hi Daddy."

"Rachel Barbra! What did I tell you about drying your hair completely before you walk outside? I've told you a thousand times, there's a reason you take a blow dryer to school when you have to swim." the man said sighing as he reached over and pulled out her hair tie, running his fingers through the damp strands.

"I know but… I had to talk to a friend and I didn't want to miss him so I rushed out of the locker room." Rachel tried to reason with a smile, looking up at her father. He was so much taller than her so her head was practically all the way tilted back.

"I towel dried it?" she tried to offer with a grin, earning a head-shake in response.

"Go upstairs and dry your hair Rach and change out of this dress then you can come down then tell me all about this friend you have." Leroy said running his hand over the collar of her dress that was soaked from her hair. Rachel grinned and quickly grabbed her book bag, hurrying up the stairs.

Two hours later Rachel walked back downstairs wearing a tank top and a pair of sleep shorts.

"Well you look comfortable, what took so long?" Leroy asked as she walked over and took a seat on the couch next to him. He reached over and rang his hand over his hair, nodding in approval when he felt it was dry.

"I took another shower." Rachel said with a smile, tucking her legs underneath her and curling into his side. "What time does Dad get home tonight?"

"He called earlier and said he'd be home late." Leroy said wrapping an arm around his daughter and putting the TV on mute, giving her his full attention. "Okay tell me about this friend, you said 'he' earlier?"

"Yes daddy it's a boy. His name is Elijah, he just transferred to McKinley."

"And you met him in one of your classes?"

"Well I do have 2 classes with him but actually I met him in Glee club, he joined today and while his song choice was less than mediocre, he does have a nice voice."

"I thought the Glee club wasn't that popular at your school."

Rachel winced a little. "It's not."

"Wow he must be pretty brave to try out for a club that could be, what it called… reputation suicide? You said it was his first day as well?"

"Yes. Well his cousin is already in Glee club so I'm sure she told him about it before he decided to join.""He has a cousin in Glee club? That's fortunate, who is it?" Leroy asked and Rachel bit the inside of her cheek. Her father knew about her past with the cheerios, especially Quinn. You can only come home in a completely different outfit so many times with the excuse, 'I spilled something on myself at lunch', before someone gets suspicious. Unfortunately for Rachel it had only taken 3 times before Leroy cornered her and demanded to know what was going on.

"Quinn Fabray." Rachel mumbled but she knew he had heard her when she felt him tense. "But he's nothing like his cousin daddy! He's actually really sweet!"

"Rachel I don't know, Quinn has not been the nicest person to you since high school began."

"Middle school." Rachel mumbled but fortunately, this time Leroy didn't seem to hear her.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, you know what they say about birds of a feather, flocking together. How do you know this isn't some sort of set-up to humiliate you even more?"

"I don't." Rachel said sighing as she moved away from her father. Leroy frowned and turned to his daughter.

"Sweetheart I just don't want you to get hurt. You've had a rough couple of years, first with Jesse, then Finn. I don't want you to fall under this boy's trap just to be hurt again." Leroy said leaning over to kiss her head. He and his husband had been trying to talk Rachel into transferring since they first found out about the slushy attacks but she had refused. She didn't want to just run away and while most of the time his daughter's persistence was a good thing, he wasn't so sure this time.

"Daddy I'm fine. Elijah and I are just friends, if we're even that yet. I just met him so I'm not going to do something stupid again. I learned my lesson from Jesse, right now he's the only one at school that's nice to me without caring who sees." Rachel argued and Leroy deflated a little. He knew how much Rachel wanted a friend but he couldn't help being a little worried. Not only was this boy the cousin of her mutual enemy, he also knew his daughter well. He knew it didn't take much for Rachel to fall for boys and get hurt. He figured it had a lot to do with her wanting to be wanted but there wasn't anything he could do. He and his husband told Rachel every day how beautiful she was, inside and out, he just wished others could see it.

"Okay Rachel. If you say you're just friends then I'll back off, just be careful okay?" Leroy asked with pleading eyes. Rachel smiled and nodded as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I promise daddy. Now I have some homework to do then we can watch a movie?" Rachel asked. Leroy nodded and she smiled and stood up, heading back upstairs.

* * *

Elijah was sitting on the floor in the living room, his back against the wall as he did his homework, which didn't take much effort on his part. As he had said before, he was supposed to be in honors class so finding the radius and diameters of circles were a piece of cake for him. He had just moved on to his French homework when there was knock on his door. He sighed and stood up, walking over to the door. It could only be one of two people. He glanced out of the peephole, confirming his guess, before pulling open the door.

"What are you doing here?" Elijah asked, unconsciously crossing his hands over his chest, covering himself.

"I need help with my art homework." Quinn said with a smile. Elijah rolled his eyes and turned around to walk away.

"Liar." he threw over his shoulder as Quinn walked inside and shut the door behind her, turning the lock. She watched awkwardly as he grabbed a hoodie from the corner and slipped it over his head. She had to admit, seeing him with breasts was a little weird after seeing so many pictures, and him in person as a guy.

"You don't know that." Quinn argued once the hoodie was in place, once again masking the chest that looked so unfamiliar as she watched him retake his seat on the floor. There wasn't any furniture in the room yet so it's not like she had much of a choice.

"You need help drawing samples of lines? You forget that I'm your cousin and I know you're an excellent artist?"

"It's been awhile." she offered.

"Not long enough. Come on and sit down since you're obviously not going to leave anytime soon." Elijah said with a smirk, laughing as the other blonde grinned and hurried over to take a seat next to him, pulling her books from her bag.

"Did you finish the rest of your homework?" Quinn asked watching as he copied another question from his French book.

"I still have Literature." Elijah said barely glancing over. "What do you have to do?"

"Art." Quinn said with a smile, that turned into a giggle as Elijah rolled his eyes. Elijah was about half way through his French homework when his phone vibrated on the other side of Quinn.

"Can you hand me that?" Elijah asked pointing to the phone. Quinn looked up from her homework and reached over to grab the blackberry. Unable to help herself Quinn glanced at the phone and frowned.

"Rachel? Manhands Rachel? Why is she texting you?" Quinn asked looking at her cousin as if he had two heads. Elijah rolled his eyes and reached to take his phone from her but she moved it out of her grip.

"Give me my phone Quinn."

"Why is she texting you? Better yet why does she have your number?"

"You sound like a jealous girlfriend right now. Give. Me. My. Phone." Elijah demanded with a glare. Quinn stared back at him for a few seconds, as if she was trying to read his emotions before slowly moving the phone into his reach. He quickly snatched it from her hand and scooted away from her to open the message.

_Hello Elijah! I hate to bother you seeing as you told me you were busy after school with settling in and everything but I was wondering did you begin your Literature homework yet? -RBB_

Elijah couldn't help but laugh a little at how proper she sounded, even through a text message.

"What did she say?" Quinn asked moving closer to lean over him so she could see the phone. He quickly pulled the phone away from her vision.

"Why are you so concerned? I thought you didn't even like her."

"I don't. I just want to know why she is texting my cousin. We're family so I have to look out for you, make sure you stick with the right people."

"You make Rach sound like some criminal."

"Rach? What you guys are on to nicknames now?" Quinn asked gaping. Elijah chose to ignore her as he quickly sent a text back to the brunette in question.

_Actually I havent. Im just finishing up French right now. I should be starting Literature within the next 5 mins though. Y do u need help with a quest or somethin? -Eli_

Elijah shook his head as he pushed Quinn away from him again. "If you must know, she's just asking me about homework. Geez Q its not like we're getting married or anything."

"If you married Stubbles I would disown you. There's no way I would ever call that munchkin family."

"And you say she's the dramatic one right?" Elijah asked with a smirk. Quinn rolled her eyes and moved back to her original spot to finish her homework just as his phone vibrated again.

_Oh no! I was just looking it over and realized that a few questions are from A Raisin In The Sun. We just finished reading it and I didn't think it was fair since you are new and might not have had the chance-_

_-to read it. I was offering you any help you might need. :) -RBB_

Elijah laughed again, ignoring the glare that Quinn sent his way.

_Nah Im fine. I read it at my last school last year. I also saw the movie but thnks though. U can let me know if u need any help though. See u 2morrow. -Eli_

"Stop grinning or I'm going to assume the worst." Quinn said frowning. Elijah looked at her and widened his grin until he looked like the joker, earning a groan and shove in the shoulder from Quinn. "You're such a loser."

"A loser that you miss and love. Even if I am… how do you say it? Fraternizing with the enemy?" Elijah said in a creepy voice waving his hands in mock horror. Quinn sighed and shoved him again as Elijah laughed.

* * *

Elijah threw his book bag over his shoulder and he got out the car and locked it behind him. Although he didn't mind the walk from his duplex to the school it was nice to actually be able to drive. He pocketed his keys and surveyed his outfit one last time before heading towards the school. He had decided to go back to his original style since his first day of classes were over. Everyone hopefully were done sizing him up and studying him so skinny jeans and a fitted-tee would hopefully be okay. He loved wearing these kind of clothes but he hated wrapping his bandage tighter than was necessary to hide his chest. He could barely breathe.

Elijah checked his phone as he pushed open the doors to the school and made his way to his locker. There was about an hour to go before the first bell rang but he had gotten bored at home. His last school started much earlier and he was used to waking up at 6 to be at school by 8. WMHS didn't start until 9. Figuring he had nothing better to do he stuffed his book bag in his locker and turned around to make his way out the back door, heading towards the football field. He knew the cheerio's would be practicing since Q had been complaining about it last night before she left.

He smiled when he walked up the bleachers from the back and spotted the cheerio's practicing in the middle of the field. He spotted Quinn immediately, standing in front of the girls, screaming out directions with her hands on his hip. He took a seat on the 4th row bleacher and leaned back to watch the practice when he heard someone call out to him.

"Eli? Dude is that you?" Elijah turned his head and glanced over, smiling when he saw Sam jogging towards him from the other side of the field.

"Hey Sam what's up?" Elijah greeted as she stood up to meet him at the front of the bleachers. Sam smiled and reached up to shake his hand since they were on extremely different levels.

"Nothing man. Coach gave us a 5 minute break from practice. I was going to go say hi to Quinn but I didn't want to interrupt. She's a little scary when she's in head cheerio mode." Sam admitted, turning to look over at his girlfriend who was pointing and saying something to a freshman cheerio.

"Very true." Elijah said with a smile as he leaned over the railing and looked over at the cheerleaders. They watched the girls in silence for a few minutes before Sam turned back to him.

"So you thinking about joining any sports? Football? Basketball maybe?" Sam asked and Elijah frowned. He had never thought about it. He knew from Quinn that the football coach was a woman so she would probably understand his situation.

"I don't know. I never really played any sports before. Do you just play football?" Elijah asked the other blonde.

"Football and Baseball. I think every guy in Glee, except Kurt and Artie play two sports. Artie's on the football team and I heard Kurt was too for a minute last year."

"You don't remember?"

"Oh no. I'm new here too. I just came at the beginning of school." Sam said smiling. Elijah nodded and returned it with a small one. It was nice to know he wasn't the only new one at the school.

"Nice to know man."

"Yeah so you should definitely talk to coach about-"

"Evans! Coach said you got 10 seconds to get back to practice or you're running 200 suicides at the end." A guy yelled jogging towards them.

"Gotta go. See you later!" Sam yelled already halfway across the field. Elijah waved and turned back to the cheerios. It wasn't long before he spotted them all jogging towards him. He watched as most of them gathered their things and took drinks from their water bottles before heading back towards the locker room.

"Enjoying the view Fabray?" Elijah looked over and smiled as Santana walked towards him with her hands on her hips until she was directly below him.

"Nothing wrong with looking right?" Elijah offered with a smirk. Santana grinned and nodded.

"So I was thinking. You probably don't know the school all that well seeing has it's only you're second day. Why don't I… you know show you around?" Santana offered with a lift of her eyebrow. Elijah stared at her for a few seconds in awe. He'd be lying if he didn't say she was hot, hell she was smoking. One of the hottest girls he had seen in this school so far, but he could also tell she had ulterior motives, ones he definitely weren't ready for and was sure she wasn't either.

"S. Go away." Quinn said walking up behind her with her hands on her hips. Elijah watched as Santana turned around with a scowl. Before she could say anything Brittany bounced up beside her.

"San come on! The boy's practice is almost over and I told Artie I would meet him" the blonde said bouncing on her heels. Santana rolled her eyes but turned back to Elijah with a wink.

"See you later cutie." Elijah smirked back as he watched her turn to Quinn. "and you're lucky I have to go with B to get Wheels or else I'd-"

"You'd what?" Quinn asked stepping up to Santana. Elijah watched in interest as they sized each other up. He was sure one of them were going to swing when Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her away.

"I wish you two would stop fighting so much. Come on S!" Brittany whined. Santana looked the other blonde up and down one more time before following her bubbly best friend across the field. Quinn rolled her eyes and turned back to Elijah who was grinning.

"What?"

"I told you that you act like a jealous girlfriend." he teased. Quinn rolled her eyes as she shouldered her bag.

"Whatever. Why are you here so early anyway? In fact how long have you been here?" Quinn asked as she waited for Elijah to walk down the stairs towards her.

"About 45 minutes. I got bored at home. You guys start school late and my body clock is used to me waking up at 6am." he explained as they walked towards the school.

"Yeah well we used to start at 8 but Coach Sylvester got mad because that would mean our practice would have had to start at 6:30 and something about it being against school rules if you have kids getting up before 5am then having to spend an entire day in school."

"Wow" Elijah said with a shake of his head. "So she like… runs things around here?"

Quinn snorted. " That's an understatement. I think she has something over Principal Figgins or something.

Elijah stopped as the reached the locker room and Quinn pushed the door open. "I'll see you later."

"What are you going to do for the next 10 minutes?"

"I don't know. Something." Elijah said shrugging before walking away before Quinn could say anything else.

"Brad would you mind going back to the first verse? I wasn't particularly happy with that." Rachel asked standing in front of the piano. Brad, ever the energetic talker, nodded and began the song again. Rachel counted silently in her head before taking a deep breath.

_When you asked me_

_Who I am_

_What is my vision_

_And do I have a plan_

_Where is my strength_

_Have I nothing to say_

_I hear the words in my head_

_But I push them away_

_Because I Stand for the power to change_

_I live for the perfect day_

_I love until it hurts like crazy_

_I hope for a hero to save me_

_I stand for the strange and lonely_

_I believe there's a better place_

_I don't know if the sky is heaven_

_But I pray anyway_

Rachel gasped and turned around when she heard the door shut. Elijah smiled and waved as he walked towards her. Rachel smiled and waved back before turning to Brad. Without her saying anything Brad simply nodded and stood up, walking out of the room.

"Does he ever talk?" Elijah asked looking at the back of the piano player as he disappeared around the corner.

"Oh yes! He's usually quite the chatterbox." Rachel said smiling as Elijah walked over to her. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"No." Rachel said simply before bursting into a fit of giggles. Elijah rolled his eyes playfully and laughed along with her.

"What are you doing here? Well I know you're singing but why are you at school so early?" Elijah asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in the first row.

"I always come to school early to get in some extra practice."

"Practice in singing?"

"Yes of course, what else?" Rachel asked taking a seat on the piano bench, crossing her legs at the ankle.

"You play guitar right? You don't practice that?" Elijah asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Not here, no one knows…that I play." Rachel admitted with a shrug. Elijah frowned.

"Really? Why not? I think that's pretty cool."

"Thanks. Well no one really asked, they all just assume that singing is all and the only thing I can do. Besides we already have 3 guitar players in the group. Noah is usually the first person Mr. Schue goes to when he needs guitar, followed by Artie then Sam."

"Who knows, he might give you a chance if he actually knew you could play." Elijah offered. Rachel shook her head.

"No he wouldn't. I'm happy to admit that I'm the first person he seeks out for female leads but that's where it stops. Besides I don't think I'm anywhere on the level that the boys are." Rachel admitted. Elijah frowned and stood up as he walked across the room and picked up one of the acoustic guitars.

"Well then lets see." he said walking towards her with the guitar and a pick, holding it out to her. He smirked as Rachel's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"No, no that's okay. I've never played in front of anyone before. "

"No one? Well how do you know if you're good or not?"

"I know I'm not and no, no one. Not even my dads. I'm pretty sure they think my pink guitar at home is just collecting dust."

"Well come on then, let me hear. I know you aren't stage… well performance shy are you? Quinn told me you love singing in front of Glee."

"That's different. I know that I'm a great singer."

"Well lets find out if you're a great guitarist as well." he offered. Rachel opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the first bell rang through the school.

"Sorry. I have to go." Rachel said quickly and standing up, practically running out of the choir room. She could hear Elijah chuckling behind her but she couldn't bring herself to be really upset by it. It didn't seem like he was making fun of her or anything, he was just curious. But then again he was Quinn's cousin. Maybe he just wanted to hear her play so he could make fun of her. She knew he couldn't really say much about her voice being horrible, seeing as even Quinn and Santana had admitted to her that she was an amazing singer, but her guitars skills were different. There was a reason she didn't let anyone hear her play.

* * *

"Treasure Trail!" Rachel winced and closed her eyes as she gripped her locker tighter. She hadn't heard that name, or any variation of it all day. She should have known it was only a matter of time. She took a deep breath and turned around with a bright smile as the blonde cheerio stood before her, hands crossed over her chest.

"Hello Quinn. What, may I ask, can I do for you?" Rachel responded politely, but as usual Quinn's demeanor didn't change.

"What you can do for me is stay away from my cousin." she demanded and the smile fell from Rachel's face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why do you have such a keen interest in my cousin Rupaul? Are you trying to date him? Was stealing Finn and Puck away from me not enough? Do you have to have every guy around me?"

"Okay first of all I didn't steal Noah away from you, seeing as we only dated that one time, in which you were with Finn. I didn't even know he was the father of your child then. Second, I didn't steal Finn away from you either, you lied to him and he broke up with you in which you then began dating Noah, and third, I'm not trying to steal your cousin." Rachel finished and turned back around to face her locker to take out her chemistry book.

"Like hell you aren't. You were all over him yesterday, he even defended you. Then you texted him last night like you guys were the best of friends and this morning you guys were in the choir room doing only God knows what."

Rachel slammed her locked closed and turned around to face Quinn with a frown. "I'm sorry. I didn't think I needed your permission to be friends with someone."

"You do when that someone is my cousin." Quinn stated. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to walk towards her class but Quinn followed. "Look Manhands, I don't care who you want to be friends with, just not my cousin. I know what you do to guys."

Rachel stopped abruptly, almost causing Quinn to run into her, and spun around to face the blonde. "And what exactly is it that I do to boys?"

"You get your grubby little paws on them and become swim fan crazy over them. Why do you think Finn refused to give you the time of day until after he broke up with me? He had feelings for you, anyone with a brain could see that, but he stayed with me."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that he thought you were carrying his child also played a role in that, regardless if it was a lie." Rachel snapped back and headed towards her class again, once again Quinn followed. "And would you stop following me?"

"Fine!" Quinn stated and stopped but grabbed Rachel's arm to spin her around to face her. "But like I said, stay the hell away from my cousin, I'm warning you. He's not like the rest of the idiots in this school and he doesn't need to be bringing his social status down because you won't leave him alone."

Rachel ignored her as she turned around and headed to class. Quinn was insane if she thought Rachel was really going to stop talking to Elijah just because she 'warned' her. He was the first person at the school who talked to her and listened to what she had to say because he was interested, not for ulterior motives, whatever they may be. She wouldn't stop talking to him unless he stopped talking to her first.

* * *

Rachel walked into the cafeteria and frowned as she glanced around. She hardly ever ate in here during lunch, choosing to stay in the choir room and practice instead. She had been on her way to the choir room when Elijah sent her a text and told her to meet him in the cafeteria.

"Rach! Over here!" Rachel turned around and spotted Elijah sitting at a table with Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. She hesitantly made her way over to him, ignoring the glares and whispering from Mercedes and Kurt. It wasn't really a secret that the two didn't really like her.

"Hello Tina, Michael, Mercedes and Kurt." she greeted. Mike and Tina smiled and waved as Kurt and Mercedes nodded. She acknowledged them then turned her attention back to the blonde-haired boy.

"Come on and sit down." Elijah said motioning to the seat next to him. Rachel smiled and took the seat, doing her best to ignore the awkwardness.

"Eli I was on my way to the choir room to practice."

"I know. I told you that you don't need to practice your singing. Instead you should be practicing your gu-"

"ELI!" Rachel squeaked, causing Tina and Kurt to jump. Elijah just smirked as Mercedes frowned.

"Practicing your what? You don't do anything but sing." Mercedes said shrugging.

"And dance…. Then again you're not really too good at that." Kurt added as he and Mercedes exchanged a smirk. Elijah frowned and Rachel cleared her throat.

"Yes well… I'm going to head back to the choir room to practice. I'll see you all later at Glee." Rachel said moving pass Elijah. She heard him call to her but she ignored it. She had almost made it to the doors when someone appeared in front of her. Rachel looked up and frowned at Azimio who was smiling at her.

"Hey Berry."

"Hello Azimio how may I-" before she could finish she was covered in cherry flavored ice. She gasped at the chill it sent down her spine and closed her eyes. It only took a few seconds before the cafeteria erupted in laughter. Rachel wiped the slushie from her eyes and glanced over, making eye contact with the blonde cheerio that she knew was the cause of this. Quinn simply grinned at her and raised her eyebrow in challenge.

"Rach? Oh my god." Elijah's voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at him but before he could reach her she pushed pass a laughing Azimio and out the door. She knew Quinn was giving her a warning. If she didn't leave Elijah alone she was sure to make the brunette's life a living hell.


End file.
